Angel Killer
by rotten little rat
Summary: It has always been my job to kill these angels. Especially this little red angel... Kidnapped Ed! ParentalRoyEdAl! Royai and EdWin
1. Chapter 1

Today, in Edward's opinion, is the worst day of his life. Well, not the worst, but _still. _He sighed as he ran a hand across his face. He had never fought so aggressively, never in his life, well at least not in front of his brother. He always thought that he would never be able to shout like that to his younger brother but alas, he did.

He was at the park, just a few miles away from the dorm that they were staying in. He had run blindly there after the fight, to cool off his mind before he did anything irrationally. They were fighting over something that Ed would never bring up. It was about his father, Hohenheim. Alphonse had asked what he had thought about his father all these times. Ed had given him a venomous reply that he did not give _fuck _about that bastard.

Alphonse then retorted saying that, he should give their father a second chance, maybe there was a reason that he had left. Ed gave a snort and said that he was just too damn of a bastard to even care about us, that's all. Alphonse fought back and in the end…

"_Look! That bastard left us; he didn't even show up at mom's funeral! We don't mean anything to him! So, just drop it, okay!" _

The armor was taken aback. After a mere second, Ed realized that he had just shouted at his brother. He then took off, leaving a hurt Alphonse behind.

He sighed again, regretting his words; but then again, Alphonse was wrong as well, he should know not to bring _him _up.

Then again, Alphonse was right, he should give that man a second chance, maybe he'll tell why he left all of a sudden…

He groaned at the thought and proceeds to lie down on the grassy park.

(LINE)

He looked like an _angel_, there for him to capture. His golden hair swayed in the air as a breeze came along. He looked _perfect._ With his face shining in the afternoon glow, his lips pursed in a straight line whilst thinking and his sharp, yet innocent, eyes looked into the sky above.

A smirked plastered across his face as he whispered "Soon, my angel, soon you'll be mine."

He rubbed his rough hands together before walking away, with that same sadistic smirk.

(LINE)

Mustang huffs and puffs, and no matter how hard he tried, he could not bring the paperwork down. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, he is stuck here in the office with the Lieutenant's almighty sniper aiming at his head. Oh, how miserable he felt. Not to mention, he had to cancel his date with a _very _good-looking woman named Veronica. Oh, thou paperwork had ruined thy life!

The Lieutenant was happily aiming her trusty partner at her superior when she heard that he was assigned to yet, anther mission. Though, this one's in Central and it's going to start tomorrow. She knew that today was the time to get him going as he is going to be really busy guiding the mission. Regarding the mission, it was to capture this serial killer who had unashamedly announced himself as The Angel Killer.

The killer had killed ten people, all of random age and had no connection with each other. All of them were tortured unmercifully and later were slashed into pieces. Then later, scattered around for the public to find. It was terribly gruesome and yet, magnificent as there were no witnesses, at all. Some had even called him, the killer of the century.

Central's security were tightened triple times. Officers were placed at every lonely alley. Yet, they were incapable of preventing yet another pitiful victim, this one's male, from falling into this merciless man's hands.

That is why, the Fuhrer had come to the last strategy, that is to use the Flame Alchemist's strong influences to bring this threat down. So, that is exactly the reason why she is supposed to force him to finish his remaining paperwork as more is yet to come.

(LINE)

The day is soon to be night, he noted. With that he picked himself up and walked straight home. On the way, he thought off an apology for Al. He was so engrossed in it, that he did not notice there was a dark silhouette following his every moves. The figure had a similar sadistic smirk placed on his battered face.

"Oh, capturing this little angel would be much fun…"

**Hehe, I know I'm a sadistic person *evil smirk*… anyways… REVIEW! Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, let's see what we got, go ahead Lieutenant," Colonel Mustang ordered as he walked over to their discussion boards that had pictures and descriptions of each and every victim that fell into the hands of the Angel Killer. The rest of the team, Second Lieutenant Havoc, Sargeant Fury,

"Well, according to the forensics every victim is killed differently, varying from strangling, head injury with a blunt object, multiple stabbings and recently, drowning. The only thing that we can connect these victims to the Angel Killer is that each of them will have an angel symbol, a halo and a pair of wings etched on their foreheads," said Lieutenant Hawkeye as she pointed to the photos of the victims foreheads "The motif of killing is still not clear as we cannot connect any of these victims together."

"Could you describe the background of these victims?" Mustang asked as he scrutinized the forensics report. He grimaced at how they were tortured as the methods of killing were applied after numerous of other torture methods taken.

"Well, the first victim is Adams Freid, he was a business man, age 23, single. Then, Haley Tea, she was a waitress, age 35, married to Homes Tea with two kids. Third, Kitty Ronalds, retired, living alone, age 60. Fourth, Drake Fudge, a soilder from the Eastern Brigade, age 39, was on a summer vacation with wife, Gina Fudge. Fifth Carie Jet who had attended the Amestris International School, age 12. Sixth, Howard Stan, owner of Howard's Hoots, a bar in downtown, age 45. Seventh, Barns Black, newborn to the Blacks, age 1 year and 3 months. Eighth, Sally Roe, student of Amestris Law School, age 24. Ninth, Cody Good, attended Central Public School, age 17. The recent one was Dopey Hanes, a farmer, age 56," responded Warrant Officer Falman without looking at any papers.

"Does anyone know the significance of the angel symbol? Is there any connection to it?" Colonel Mustang asked his group.

"The angel symbol resembles purity, sacred, higher value and also sacrifice," Sargeat Fury said as he looked at some of his own research papers.

"Yes, angels did resembled sacrifices in the Zleek religion, that died 150 years ago, where they believed that specific individuals; namely blond women, are sacrificed so that they will be born as angels in the afterlife. Though, according to a Xingese legend, an angel is the person that supposedly have a face that glowed in the sun," Second Lieutenant Breda commented.

"That's an interesting insight, Second Lieutenant Breda. Second Leiutenent Havoc, did you find anything from the police report of questioning of the victims' family members?" Colonel Roy Mustang asked as he cupped his chin and looked thoughtfully at the discussion board.

"Nothing that's worth mentioning, boss, though, all of them said that they were missing prior two days before their bodies were scattered and found," Havoc replied with a frown. Whoever this Angel Killer is, he is going to be sorry.

"Alright, Lieutenant Hawkeye, I want you to go to every dumping sites, take note of what you can see and anything that could have been related to the victims or the killings. Second Lieutenant Havoc, go and talk to the family members again, ask if they forgot any details. Sargeant Fury, you and I will go to the forensics to observe the victims' bodies. Warrant Officer Falman and Second Lieutenant Breda you two will research the significance of the symbol more, especially noting those that are related to Central. According to the dumping sites and time of each dumping of the victims, this guy is a local," Colonel Mustang ordered as he got up from leaning on his table "I want each and every one of you to focus. We will get this bastard."

The Mustang Unit flashed a smiled on their determined faces.

"Yes, this bastard will _**pay**_."

(LINE)

Edward was standing in front of the door with his right hand poised to knock. It was already dark out but he still did not have the courage to face his younger brother. Chewing on his lips, he braved himself and finally knocked because he did not have the key when he ran out blindly into the park. The lights in the dormitory were on so he figured that his brother had already gone in.

Moments passed before he heard the sound of armor clanking the door unlocking to reveal a silent armor. Ed opened his mouth for the apology that he had practiced on his way to the dorm but found that he could not even utter a single word. He hung his head in defeat and ran inside the dorm into his room without a look at Alphonse.

Once he was in his room Ed held his face in his hands, oh he screwed up alright and he did not even had the guts to apologize. What kind of big brother was he?

(LINE)

Alphonse waited in silence as he listened to his brother's breathing that finally eased to light snores. Al quietly tip-toed into his brother's room and sat down beside him on the floor. Needless to say, he felt guilty for bringing their father up but he desperately wanted to believe that their father would come home someday and mend their relationship and be a family again. He sighed as he tucked his brother in the kicked off blanket.

His brother can be a real jerk sometimes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"_That's weird, why would anyone be out at one o'clock in the morning?" _Al thought as he got up and walked towards the door. The sound of feet shuffling away noted that whoever was knocking had left their room. Glancing back to his brother's room, maybe he should wake him up but then again, he was a seven feet tall armor, he could deal with whatever dimbo nutjob that's out there.

When he opened the door, he was shocked to find a harmless box wrapped in Christmas wrappings with Ed's name on it.

"Okay, that's not suspicious," Al murmured as he picked it up "maybe brother does have a secret crush in Central." He giggled at the thought and with a quick glance at both directions of the corridor, he slipped back into the room, feeling somewhat happier that tomorrow's morning will not be greeted with a stubborn silence that they will always have whenever they fought.

(LINE)

He hummed as he crossed the military's dormitories. _"Phase one done!" _ He thought with glee. The dark face smirked at the dark sky that was littered with stars. _"Soon mother, soon our family will be complete!"_

Dark humorous laugh filled him as he chuckled pass the security guards unnoticed.

"_A whole complete family…." _

**Yes, it is I, I am alive and so very sorry…. (T.T) Thank you so much for the reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

Edward yawned and stretched his arms above his head. With bleary eyes, he stared at the beige colored ceiling which lightened up showing the early morning hue of the day. He straightened his back and sat up to see an empty room. "Al?" he asked as he got out of the bed.

Edward went to the living room and discovered no sign of his little brother only a harmless Christmas present sitting on the table in the middle of the dining room. He went over when he recognized a neat-looking note written by Alphonse.

"_Dear Brother, went outside to get some groceries. Here's something for you! Tell me about it when I'm home!" _

Ed felt his mouth smirked at the little drawing of a cat that Al had put down as his signature. He put the note down and grabbed the present. As normal, he shook the box close to his ear listening to the sounds made to distinguish the hidden gift in the box. The content of the box let out a rattled sound that intrigued the young prodigy.

Ed took the wrapping off without any hesitation and was surprised to find and a Christmas ornament in the shape of an angel. He got it out of the box and turned it over a couple of times before discovering a little parchment slipped in between the angel's golden hair.

In the little parchment read:

"There was once a family of thirteen,

All pure and pristine,

Then an angel came and took them away,

One by one, they went away,

Till one left, all alone,

But no longer alone he will be,

As the family will be, one day, complete,

That is the fate that the angel set,

To the family of thirteen.

Yours truly,

A."

Edward felt himself frowned at the poem. "What is this stupid Christmas shit about? It's still summer!"

He sighed and set the angel down. Then something caught his eye in the supposedly empty box, it was something shiny. Ed gingerly took it out and was surprised to find a bottle of perfume with his name on it. He shrugged his shoulders, a scent named after him? Well, he could live with that…

When he was about to try it, someone knocked on the door. A moment later, Al came in with groceries in both of his hands. "Hi brother, did you open it yet?" asked Al after a moment of hesitation.

"Y-yeah, listen Al-" Ed started.

"It's okay, brother, let's not talk about it. Let's just forget it, okay?" Al cut in.

With a faint blush on his face he nodded a little and went to help the armor with the groceries. "So, what was in it?" Al pushed as he set the groceries aside.

"Some buffoon forgot that it's summer and gave a Christmas present, here," Ed said as he handed over the angel that was on the dining table "a poorly made angel with some idiotic Christmas poem inside the hair."

Alphonse took it with awe and read the poem. "From A? That's kind of far-fetching. Well, it's nice of whoever it is to give us a present, even if it is a wrong time of the season. Oh, what's that?" He asked eyeing a small perfume bottle on the table.

"A weird perfume named apparently by me." Ed answered proudly "Eat your heart out Mustang." He declared smugly.

Al chuckled and gently held the fragile glass bottle. "Are you going to use it Ed?"

"Well, I dunno, I'll end up smelling like a frilly pretty looking flower or even worse, like Mustang," Ed shuddered at the thought. Without a thought, he picked it up, sprayed some on his right hand and smelt the perfume. Surprisingly, he actually liked the smell; it reminded him of Resembool, a fresh summer breeze smell.

"…Actually it doesn't smell that bad…" Ed said tentatively.

Al began to chuckle and started to sing, "Ed has an _admirer_! Brother has an _admirer_!"

The armor stopped suddenly as if he remembered something, "What about Winry, Brother? Won't she be angry?"

The brother was blushing a deep crimson color at the mention of their childhood friend. He sputtered a quick reply, "W-why would s-she be angry? She's-um-she's just a friend, right… a friend! Al!"

Al's chuckle had now transformed into guffaws of laughter.

That morning, the Elric brothers felt peaceful as they returned to their normal trance of life. If only Ed did not smelt the perfume… Life would get much simpler, but it was unlikely, as someone in the shadows would love to get his hands on the Fullmetal Alchemist.

(LINE)

This made him _sick. _

No, not sick, this was making his insides curl.

Mustang tried to hide his grimace as he observed the severed body parts of the bodies that were on autopsy tables. The bodies, each of them having pieced together as if they were puzzle pieces, were lined from the first victim to the latest victim.

Sargeant Fury was not far from the Colonel. He had turned a color paler than before they had entered the forensics.

"Alright, that will be all the victims, just sign here, if you would Colonel," Agent Abby said as she straightened her glasses on her nose. She was a little woman with short curly brown hair.

Mustang nodded with grim and quickly signed the paper. The agent then took out the reports and gave them to Fury, who put them on a table nearby.

"Those are the reports our department has on each victim,"

Mustang and Fury nodded in sync.

"…well, I better leave you guys…the gloves are over there, besides the shelves…" Agent Abby said as she shuffled out and before she exited she whispered "Please catch this guy, Colonel, thank you for hard work."

Hearing the whisper, Mustang snapped back to reality and ordered Sergeant Fury to read over the files as he slipped on the rubber gloves.

"The first sir, Adams Freid, who was strangled until he died, though his body was covered with multiple cuts and scratches." the Sargeant began as they approached the first victim.

Mustang took a look at the body's neck and noticed the deep cut of something thin. "What are the material used for the strangulation, Sergeant?"

A couple of paper shuffled before an answer "They concluded that the material used is fishing line, sir."

The Colonel nodded and his eyes searched the forehead of the body. The angel symbol was cut deeply into the skin and it looked clean and smooth.

"Sergeant Fury, was there any indication of how each victim was obtained?" Mustang asked as he examined the fingernails of the victim. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

The younger looked over the files, after finding no information on that, he shook his head.

Mustang frowned. There was something amidst in all of the victims...

There were no signs of struggling from the victims.

(LINE)

Lieutenant Hawkeye walked across the street to the murder site. '_There it is again' _she noted. Something about the dumping sites that seems like they are connected.

Lieutenant surveyed the neighbourhood. The Angel Killer has got to be someone that is able to move around Central without attracting any eyes. The parts of the body of the victims were scattered around. This meant that the Angel has a inconspicuous type of transportation.

She wrote down all possible access to the neighborhoods.

Unaware of a pair of eyes looking at her across the street.

(LINE)

"NO! NO! WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY!" a lady, who was a neighbor of Dopey Hanes, screamed as she slammed the door.

Lieutenant Havoc sweatdropped.

He heaved a heavy sighed and turned around. Yup, as he thought earlier, they do not have anything more to say.

"Um... Sir? Can I help you with anything?"

(LINE)

Ed puked again. Nothing was coming out anymore but he still felt like puking his guts out. He was sweating, his body felt clammy. His golden hair plastered on his forehead and cheeks. Ed shivered, he was cold. _What's wrong with me?! _

All Ed heard was the sound of Al rushing to his side, profusely asking if he was alright, before blackness took over.


	4. Chapter 4

He was an average Joe, with shaggy blonde hair and a lanky posture. The man held a quirky smile as he repeated his question "Um, sir is there anything I could help you with?"

After staring a few moments later, he replied, "Um, yes, um, who are you?"

"I'm Max, I live a couple of house down the street. I heard you were here asking if we have any other information on the Angel Killer," he said shoving down his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Yes, I am, we're trying our best to catch him and till then, it will be really helpful to have any extra information on him."

"Well, if there's something we all know about Mr. Freid, is that he's a book worm, you know? I mean not the geeky kind, he's like a walking encyclopaedia," Max chuckled "he's great to be around with actually… well, you know… depending on his mood and all…"

"Oh? It says in one of the neighbour's statement that he loves to go to the library. Is that a habit?"

"Yup, we officially called him one of the staff there. I always saw him there when I did my community hours at the library… Look, I dunno if this actually helped but that's all I got."

"Well, Max, thank you for the information."

Max just smiled.

(LINE)

Alphonse was once relieved that he had no body. If he did…

"_My heart would have stopped a long time ago…" _the armour thought as he followed the nurses as they carried his brother away.

His brother looked so pale and he was quiet aside from the constant gasping.

Edward Elric was quiet as he was carried into the hospital.

That was a bad omen itself.

Al had called the ambulance immediately after his brother collapsed. He couldn't check if it was only a fever due to his metal hands and he was sure that his brother was healthy just a few minutes ago.

He hurried besides his brother, who was sweating profusely and gasping with difficulty. It was depressing that things like this constantly happened to them.

"…Al…" it was faint, but Al heard it clearly. His brother called his name. Al grabbed the feeble hand as he rushed alongside his brother.

(LINE)

Everything was burning. His insides and outsides felt like they were boiling.

"_I can't breath!" _He tried to gasp a mouthful.

His eyes clenched hard and a groan escaped him.

"_Why does it hurt so much?!"_

He strained his ears to listen to anything that made sense. Soon, a clunking of armour was heard.

"… _Alphonse!"_

"….Al…"

He felt a something cold wrapped tightly in one of his hands as he prayed that the pain would end soon.

(LINE)

Mustang frowned.

This does not seem right.

No, they are not right at all.

"Sargent!" he called.

"Yes, colonel?" the bespectacled small man came running.

"Look at this. Here, their hearts. Don't they look different?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"I don't think those are the victim's real hearts."

"….Oh dear…"

(LINE)

Lieutenant Hawkeye surveyed the surroundings. The list of suspect's possible jobs were as follows; a postman, a delivery service man and a doctor. The last possible job was a bit confusing even for herself until she noticed that the victims were placed within the radius of a nearby clinic.

It was hard to believe but not impossible.

"_Step" _

The lieutenant turned around swiftly and took out her gun. Somebody was close. She aimed her gun at the shadows at called out, "Who's there? Show yourself."

An eerie laugh replied.

"This is an investigation site. You are not allowed to trespass. Leave!"

"…. Now… why would I do that?"

"_Bang!"_

(LINE)

A smile crept on his face. His plan was working.

Now all he had to do was to collect _his angel._

He walked down the pristine corridor and asked one of the nurse, "What is it Jenny? A new patient already?"

"Oh! Dr. Howard! Yes, it's the Fullmetal Alchemist. He's been poisoned!"

"_Oh my, how did that happened?" _he mused.


	5. Chapter 5

Ed felt like he was on fire. He could not breath, his throat was dry but his skin was soaked with sweat. His eyes were heavy as dumb bells. "Oh, no," he thought "this was not his time to go yet. We haven't even achieved our goals yet! I am not going to die!"

He felt tears escaped from his heavy eyes. The burning pain was too much. He felt as if he was on fire and the world was spinning out of control.

"I'm sorry Alphonse," he thought.

With the last coherent thought he felt himself slipped into a blissful oblivion of unconsciousness.

(LINE)

He watched the boy fell into unconsciousness. His face was a grimace from the pain. A deep chuckle slipped from his lips as his right hand dove into the pocket on his right. His fingers felt the vial of antidote, ready to be distributed once the coast was clear.

"Haa…" he sighed "his vitals are finally stabilising a little bit and it looks like his temperature's back to normal. You can take a break; you look like you need it, Jenny. Don't worry I'll stay behind and watch after him."

"Oh, alright, thank you Dr. Howard," Nurse Jenny smiled as she walked out.

He waited for some time to pass; all the while looking at the clipboard making himself looked as if he was busy. Listening intently for any upcoming footsteps and people walking by, hearing none, he got up and walked over to the unconscious Fullmetal Alchemist.

His hands felt the antidote in his pocket and quickly pulled a syringe from his other pocket and injected the antidote into the blonde boy. Dr. Howard gripped felt for his pulse and observed his watch. Satisfied that the pulse was becoming even more steady, he walked over to a closet nearby to get the straps that was prepared for difficult patients. He bound the unconscious boy tight but not too tight to cut off the blood circulation.

Then, he disabled the heart monitor and pulled off the clip that monitors the boy's heart rate of his finger. Next, he pulled out the syringe form the boy's back of his palm.

Observing the straps were on tight enough he walked out with his common smile. So natural, that if anyone would have looked at him, no one would figure that something was out of place.

(LINE)

He was outside the hospital. All sweaty and gruff, he walked back to his delivery van to delivery packages to the hospital.

He made sure his uniform was in a perfect shape. The scuffle he went through with a certain blond Lieutenant made his appearance rough a bit.

A sigh escaped his lips. This was not the fun part of obtaining the angels.

With a big heave of breath he picked up a large package from the van to put it on the trolley nearby. His hands were sweaty from the heat and he was there for nearly an hour now. He nearly slipped the big package but then a big metal hand steadied him from behind.

"Woah there mister, are you alright?"

He almost let out an ironic snort.

"Yeah, I'm alright, thank you. Hey, would you happen to be the Fullmetal Alchemist?" he lightly said with a goofy smile.

"Oh no, I'm his younger brother, Alphonse," the six feet armour said with a hand scratching his metal head.

_Of course you are. _

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" he said sheepishly.

"Nah, it's okay, I don't mind. Do you need help to deliver that?"

"Nope, it's fine! Hey, where are you of to? Is your brother here?"

"Um, well, yeah, he's here, I just need to go and pick up his stuff for a bit. Have a nice day, mister."

"Alright!" he said waving a friendly hand towards the retreating back of the six feet armour.

_Ah, youngsters nowadays, so trusting. _

He had a smirk on when he realized the signal. His brother had prepared the package.

He let out a soft chuckle.

"It's time to make a delivery!"

(LINE)

He slipped in the empty room save for the shallow breathing blonde boy on the sterilized bed. His smile widened. "His angel, his, all mine," he thought.

Quietly, he pushed the delivering trolley besides the bed. He opened the supposedly big full package that turned out to be empty and looked like a cage was built inside with chains ready to bind whoever's poor soul. Also, inside there were transmutation circles that disable any transmutation ability.

Gently, he slipped a hand underneath the unmoving boy and under his kness. He lowered him into the big box and chained the boy. Making sure that his hands were tightly bounded and the possibility of making a transmutation was none.

He closed the package and taped it shut. It was time to send his angel home.

(LINE)

Mustang felt his brow furrowed even deeper. The so called 'Angel Killer' had killed for longer than the military would have imagined. Nevertheless, even if he had killed for much longer than they thought, why did he exposed himself.

"Sir," Sargeant Fury called Colonel Mustang "look here, the way that the victims were cut are in a clean way. It's as if the murderer is a professional, but, when you compare that to the way the heart was extracted from the body, it looked as if the person is hesitant. The cut is not clean and jagged. I think we're looking 'Angel Killers' rather than 'Angel Killer'."

"Yes, that would make sense, the dominant responsible to kill them is cruel and the sub felt like the victims were precious to him in a way."

(LINE)

The boy did not rouse during the trip home. He carried the boy on to a bed that was prepared for such angels. A hand traced the boy's face.

"Beautiful… My angel…" he murmured.

(LINE)

Lieutenant Hawkeye gasped. The bullet hit her in her stomach. Blood was pooling around her fast. She looked around hoping for anyone to pass the lone alley. She was dismayed as her eyes caught no one.

She gritted her teeth and pulled herself up. This was not the time to give up.

(LINE)

Lieutenant Breda and Falman were in the middle of papers strewn across their table in the office in Central. They were researching on the Zleek religion as Breda had discovered that the thought dead religion may not be as dead as they thought it would be. This was evident when Breda discovered a family photo from the military's old files. A family of thirteen.

(LINE)

**HI GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! FOR THOSE THAT ARE STILL READING THIS AND THOSE THAT REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU! MMMMUUUUAHHH! 3 **


End file.
